Acceptance:Student Sorting/Cian Moon
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer.' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character '''not' want to be in? Why? The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) ' ''Cian is almost always happy, with a smile on his face 24/7. He laughs at almost anything, whether it's actually funny or not and he normally makes a room more joyous. His parents used to say he was a happy virus and that things were never a dull moment when Cian was in the room. Ever since he was a little boy Cian has always been able to put smiles on people's faces, and he loves when he can make people smile. He also doesn't think before he speaks, so the things he says are often times very random and totally unrelated to the topic at hand.' '' ' ''Although at times he likes to play dumb for whatever reason, whether it be just goofing off or something of the sort, Cian is actually quite smart. Maybe not as smart as some Horned Serpents, but he's by no means lacking in the knowledge department. Though he'd much rather play games or sports over going to class. He's a curious kid at heart, and always has been to some degree, always getting in trouble for wandering off by himself and getting lost.' '' 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) ' ''Liam Moon and Brianna Myeong were the classic school sweethearts from Ilvermorny. It was a give in that they'd end up getting married after graduation, and when they did they moved back to their hometown of Toronto in Canada. The couple lived a normal life for a few years, both of them worked full time jobs in the MACUSA and then would come home and order takeout most nights. This became a routine of theirs for quite some time, that is until Brianna found out she was pregnant. When she broke the news to Liam he was equally as excited as Brianna, and although there was first kid jitters there, neither of them really showed it.' '' ' ''On June 26th of 2018, Brianna gave birth to a baby boy whom they named Cian. The baby boy was the light of both Brianna and Liam's life, and it was a hard decision for Brianna to go back to work at the ministry. Seeing as neither of them wanted to have a babysitter as they knew that Cian was growing into quite the handful around the terrible twos age, Liam decided to quit his job at the ministry and become a stay at home dad while Brianna made the money for the family. Despite Liam being home all the time with Cian, the young boy was quickly turning into a mamma's boy and whenever Brianna came home from work Cian was all over her.' '' ' ''When Cian reached the age of four he began going to kindergarten, which meant Liam was able to go back to school. Brianna had decided to take some time off from work and was thus home everyday when Cian came home from school, only increasing his mamma's boy behaviour. It was a day after school, somewhere around Cian's ninth birthday, when he had a magical experience for the first time. The joyful young boy was sitting at the kitchen table colouring while his mom was doing dishes, after she had brought Cian a glass of milk she heard the sound of glass shattering. Once she turned around she saw a half broken glass with milk pouring from it's jagged edges. Cian promised he didn't drop it and that he just looked at it and watched it shatter. Viewing this as his magic kicking in, Brianna believed him.' '' ' ''After the incident of the broken milk glass, Brianna and Liam started to show Cian some generic spells he'd learn within his first two weeks of Ilvermorny. Mind you he couldn't practice them himself, but it was nice to know what he'd encounter. Liam, being a huge fan of quidditch, also taught Cian how to ride a broomstick in hopes it would become something he too would enjoy. Cian was a natural, he it seemed from the beginning he'd enjoy quidditch. After two years, Cian began to attend Ilvermorny and was sorted into ___.' '' 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! ' ''Model:' Mark Lee'' 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) ' ''Pure-Blood.' '' 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) ' ''No special abilities.' '' 6) What year is your character in? OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ' ''1:0' '' ---- Category:Sorting Category:Sorted